13] Minutes Past Midnight
by PikaCheeka
Summary: Not a NewYearFic. Fic about Link's mother, how she died, the battle she was in, Ganondorf's first real swordfight, Link's first meeting with Saria, her realization of his destiny, Ganondorf's first rebellion, and a lot of blood [hence the rating]. Very st


****

How this fic came to be-The other day, as I tried to find one of my journals from a few years ago, several random sheets of paper spilled from my ever so well hidden [sarcasm here] hiding place. I absentmindedly picked them up and found the first few pages of this fic, written back in January of 1999 [now you can see just how often I clean my stuff]. I kind of edited it a lot and switched stuff around bit and [obviously] added a lot more to the scribbles. So this is the end result...

**Summary**: Once again, I do not know how to explain it! I have lost what slim ability I ever had to write summaries! It's a conspiracy! Run for your lives, authors! AAAAAAHHH! ^-^. Well, anyway, it's about the birth of the Hero of Time, the battle he was born in, the beginning of the reign of Ganondorf, the death of Link's mother, his first meeting with the o-so-wonderful Mido [yea, right], his first meeting with Saria, and all that junk. And half of that stuff miraculously [jeez, I spelt that right without spell-check, now that is a miracle] happened at the same time [just different years]...13 minutes past midnight! 

****

Just a random Author's Note- Ok, I had a lot of fun writing up Ganondorf's character for some reason, so beware...you may be seeing a billion Ganny monologues from me....^-^ [hey, look at how I ran wild with Draco and Lucius Malfoy!]

****

Important note- The name of Link's mother may sound familiar. I have simply been reading the 'Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind' manga series and I happen to like her name. Besides, she's a kick-butt swordfighter, as his mother WAS...^-^ Nekwiou is my own name, I made it up.

****

oops...- Ok, this may sound like a New Year's fic. IT'S NOT!

13 Minutes Past Midnight

By PikaCheeka

**Prologue**

Deep within the remote valley of the Gerudians, the castle stood firm and angry looking. Surrounding it was a thick wall, full of guards and the homes of the un-royal ones.

The youth stood rigid before his surrogate 'parents'. Twin witches who had taken him in when he was born. His parents were unknown, they probably always would be unknown. The evil of him glowed off of his stocky body, and always had. Even as a child it had been obvious how evil he was.

And whoever his parents were new this, and abandoned him immediately. 

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. He would be seventeen that day, officially, by the Gerudian law, old enough to carry a weapon to call his own. Not that it mattered. He was considered an exception, being the prince. He already had hundreds of weapons of his own, three of which he carried everywhere. A massive double-bladed sword, a thin dagger, and a spear, eight feet long with a nine-inch point.

"Ganondorf." One of the witches before him hissed.

"Yes?" 

"You know of that child that shall bring the downfall of the kingdom?"

"Yes."

"That child...he shall be born today."

"When today?"

"Thirteen minutes past midnight. Exactly. You shall know."

"So I shall gather my army?" the boy narrowed his eyes dangerously at the thought of bloodshed.

"Yes. Take down as many of the Hylians as you can. And kill his mother at all costs, hopefully before he is born."

"I know." He hissed. "And what of the King?"

"Not today. Wait...wait a few years. The older you are, the more respect the land shall show you. Just cause him to bleed today, give him something to fear..."

"Now go, my son..." the other witch cut in.

"I am nobody's son." Ganondorf snarled, turning on his heel abruptly. "Nobody's...I am my own, as Hyrule shall be my own someday soon."

He turned to them again and spat at their feet before strolling from the room.

**Chapter 1**

The figure stood silent, almost invisible in the darkness beside the tree's shadow in which it stood. Directly to it's left was the narrow trail leading to Kokiri forest, scarcely wide enough for a horse, and far too narrow for a skittish one. He had been put there to guard it, although he considered it a useless job. Who would be stupid enough to try and enter the wood? It was war, besides, and every horse was acting as if the ground dividing Hyrule from Hell had fallen in. 

But then again, that was how it was.

His name was Nekwiou. [Neck-Wee-ow]

He narrowed his eyes and squinted off into the horizon. Most of the fighting was taking place, to no large surprise, near the castle as well as in Geruda Valley, leaving the ranch trapped in the middle. He snorted impatiently and slowly ran his finger up and down the blade that ran along his arm. 

Ganondorf was in terror of who might escape from the battle. He claimed that the King had taken in a foreigner as his daughter. And that her son would ultimately bring the downfall of Hyrule. What he had so carefully avoided was exactly who would be the ruler the foreigner's son would destroy. He had hinted that by the time the child was of a certain age, presumably the one to battle, he would be king.

Although many hated to admit it, the seventeen-year-old Gerudian was already more intelligent and cunning than most inhabitants of the land. He also had massive power. Magic and otherwise, leaving everyone wary to oppose him. And his army was vast, not to mention the thousands of demonic beings he had somehow created from his own hands. As well as the ones he unearthed and awakened over his years. 

Nekwiou raised his glance once again toward the sky, wondering if he would die that day. It seemed most likely. Not that he cared. He had joined up with Ganondorf because he felt there was nothing else to live for. He was the son of King Zora, a prince. And yet, from the day he was born he had been suspicious of his race for reasons unknown. 

He had seeked higher things. He wanted more of the world than the small domain he was refined to. He also was afraid of ruling anything alone. The other Zoras recognized this, and avoided him as much as possible, except for the small band he had gathered to go with him to Ganondorf.

Jerking from his trance, he heard the sound, as well as the vibrations of the earth, of a horse, making it's way quickly toward him. 

Ganondorf sneered slightly at the sight of the King. Pity for him he was only a mortal man. 

Harkinan returned the glare, but did not sneer. This was not the first time he had come face to face with the stocky Gerudian. It was impossible to read his eyes, impossible to tell what he wanted.

Ganondorf, suddenly remembering who he stood before, swiftly bowed, though he never lowered his head, not wanting to reveal the back of his armored neck. "Your Majesty Harkinan." He muttered. "I wish to discuss something with you."

"This is war we are at. This is not the time to discuss petty issues." Harkinan answered coldly. "Even though the purpose of this war is unclear."

"That is what I wish to discuss."

"And I'm sure you know this other force that is opposing the kingdom of Hyrule?"

"I do." His eyes flickered, but still revealed nothing. He was surprised, however, at how stupid the king was. How obvious could it be? Nonetheless, he thought, it shall make this death all the swifter.

"Then who is it?" Harkinan hissed. "Who is it that is attacking this kingdom?"

Ganondorf shook his head. "The purpose of this massacre is more important at the moment. Do you know why this is happening?"

"No."

"Then why is it that you fight?" 

"What else can I do?"

Ganondorf shrugged, which caused Harkinan to scowl. 

"The reason for all of this war...is simply the fact that you took in that foreign child."

"She is not a child."

"Whatever. People do not trust her, nor do they trust the child she shall be giving birth to soon."

"And why not? How do you know all this?"

Ganondorf quickly ignored the latter and answered the first. "Her homeland is unknown, and suddenly the king of this land takes her in? It does not, even to me, seem correct. Many have prophesied that her child will bring the downfall of the king."

Harkinan raised an eyebrow. "Of me? Why would that happen?"

"Evil." Ganondorf hissed warily.

"Who is leading this battle? Who is leading the opposing side? And why? Why is he fighting against me?"

"He is not fighting against you! He is fighting for you!"

"How do you know so much?" Harkinan's eyes flickered wildly around, thoughts of spies filling his head.

Ganondorf scowled, realizing he had slipped and said a bit too much. "He wants to dispose of the girl, before it is too late. And of the child."

Harkinan fingered his sword. "Who is it then?"

The man before him sighed. "It is I."

Harkinan was taken aback. "But you are a Gerudian. Gerudians are notorious for being on their own side, not with the king and yet not against him. How is this so?"

"Because I am not with you." Ganondorf said this quickly with a hiss and a leap backward as he whipped his sword out, his red and yellow eyes glowing at the delight of the prospect of battle.

Harkinan followed his move. "Then..."

"The child of your 'daughter' is going to be my downfall unless I can kill them both as quickly as possible. Not your downfall you worthless old man. _I_ shall be king."

Nausicaa urged her horse into a gallop, skirting the dead bodies that littered the ground. Now was not the time to take pity on anyone. She had overheard part of the conversation her father had had with Ganondorf, and the queen, her surrogate mother, had ordered her to flee to Kokiri Forest, the safest place in all of Hyrule.

She had no idea what was going on at the moment. All she knew was that she had to find the forest for herself, for she had only been in the land of Hyrule for a few months. And not once had she even heard of the forest. 

As she ran, she thought briefly of the King's year-old daughter, Zelda. What would become of her if her father fell to Ganondorf's sword? And what of the queen?

She suddenly let out a shriek of horror as her horse reared, barely managing to stay on. Before her stood a wolfos, one of the many creatures that had appeared over the land within the past two weeks. Luckily enough, her horse reacted before she had to, and lashed out at the wolfos before it could even growl. It was flung to the side, but seemingly unhurt as it was, dissipated in a swarm of blue fire.

Nausicaa let out a sigh if relief and slowly edged her horse forward, keeping to the stone wall now. It was nearly midnight, and there was no moon, leaving her invisible. Except for the fires that occasionally flared up. Obviously someone had discovered some fire arrows, which did not need fire but only magic to light up. 

She shuddered, wondering if the dark man had been right in this entire battle being for her death. She had bolted the second she heard those words, and she believed that she really would kill Harkinan. But how could she? He had taken her in...

"Nausicaa!" someone suddenly shouted. It was a strange voice, deeply accented, and yet almost liquidy sounding. She winced and looked wildly around. Before her and off to her left a bit stood a creature that was obviously what was called a Zora.

On the wrist of each arm a razor-sharp fin was attached, possible three feet long. It was hard to tell. His eyes glittered with rage, and reflected the fire from far away.

"Who are you?" Nausicaa whispered.

"I am the prince of Zoras, Nekwiou. I believe you have heard of the Zoras?"

"Yes." She sighed with relief, the Zoras were good friends to the Hylians, and if he was the prince...

"This path right here leads to Kokiri forest." He waved his arm absentmindedly toward a narrow path.

"O thank you..." Nausicaa said with deep gratitude. She gently kicked her horse forward again.

The Zora acted fast, and launched himself into her path again. "Not so fast." He smirked. "Who said you had permission to enter?"

She froze.

**Chapter 2**

"You see...the forest is filled with these creatures called, what are they? Ah...skullkids, I believe. They are cursed and doomed, and yet they are bent on killing everyone who enters the woods. So, you see, _Princess_, it is unsafe." 

"The Queen told me it was safe." She said defiantly.

"You're going to believe the queen over Ganondorf?"

"You're...with him?" Nausicaa tightened her grip on her reins, causing the horse to snort.

"Yes." The Zora suddenly whipped around to face her again, raising his arms as well as his deadly fins. 

Nausicaa cried out, more with frustration than with fear, however, as she reached for her dagger. Getting off of her horse and battling on the ground was hopeless, seeing as she was with child. And it would be difficult sitting down anyhow. 

Nekwiou smirked, realizing that he could finally fight. He could finally feel the blood of an enemy flow down his long arms. Perhaps Ganondorf really did trust him, putting him in charge of killing his enemy. That simple thought in mind, he launched himself forward, wondering briefly if human blood smelled the same as Zora blood. Most likely not.

Nausicaa's horse bolted several steps to the left, and it was all she could do to keep him from bolting altogether. She slashed down as fast as she could, succeeding only in missing entirely. The Zora had seen the glint of metal from the corner of his eye and had fallen back, missing as well. He growled angrily. Ganondorf had told him nothing of her having a weapon. 

Crouched from the ground, he quickly severed the girth of the saddle, smiling to himself at his own cleverness. Now her chances of staying on the horse were very slim, and a fall could easily kill her child as well.

The horse let out a shrill whinny of pain and bucked, catching the Zora's left arm hard. Nausicaa cried out, realizing that the saddle had been severed and grabbed her horse's neck. 

"Damn you land-dweller!" Nekwiou winced in pain. His arm was broken, there was no doubt about that, and useless now. He now only had his right arm, which would have to server as a shield as well as a weapon. Thinking fast, he fell onto his back and kicked the horse's hock, rolling away as he did. The ground was already thick with blood from his own arm wound, hopelessly slippery for the horse, who could not get a footing in the thick blue liquid.

Nausicaa yelped and clung tighter to her horse's mane as he reared again. In desperation to stay on, she dropped her dagger to the ground. 

The Zora didn't even bother getting up again as he scrabbled over to grab up the knife. His arm was in agony, broken in four places. In two of them, the bone had cut right through his skin and was showing clearly. He leapt up the moment his hand touched the metal and advanced toward the girl again. 

Suddenly he crumpled to the ground, grabbing at his neck and coughing up blood. 

"Who's there?" Nausicaa cried warily. She was unhurt so far, but her horse was in bad shape. 

"I am." A single voice hissed. 

"Show yourself!"

Something small leapt from the tree and landed beside Nekwiou. "I am one of the race called Skullkid." He said calmly, unraveling a whip from the water-dweller's neck, who collapsed in a dead faint a second later. 

"Aren't you evil?" Nausicaa said quietly.

"I am not evil, nor am I good."

"Then why did you save me?"

"You were fighting near Kokiri Forest, my old home. I saw that you were with child, and he had your weapon. Was I wrong to stop him?"

Nausicaa smiled weakly, glad he did not mention that she was a girl. How she hated to hear that she was weaker than a man. "I have permission from the Queen to enter the forest."

"The Queen? What right is it of hers to permit people in here? It is only the Deku Tree who can decide. But if it is only shelter you seek, we shall see. Follow me." he stepped entirely out of the shadow and stepped onto the path.

Never had Nausicaa seen such a strange creature. He looked fairly normal, although he barely stood four feet, except for his face, which was nothing but a black pit with glowing red eyes. His clothes were a bit unusual, a red tunic, green gauntlets, red boots, a red hat, and green pants. Although the fact they all looked homespun from plants seemed extremely strange to her. He shoved his whip into his belt beside a flute and strode off down the path, leaving her standing there.

"May I get my dagger?" she said finally.

"No." The Skullkid said shortly. "No stranger may carry a weapon."

She pushed her horse into a trot. "May I ask you a question?"

"Have you not already?"

"Why is it....that you have no face?"

"I am cursed. I once was a Kokiri elf, hundreds of years ago. But I became lost in the Lost Woods and over time, a curse was laid on me. Now I am doomed to roam the lands forever. Unable to die unless one kills me. Unable to age." He stopped there for a moment, then went on. "Most of us choose to forget our pasts, but I do not want to. I wish I could remember it entirely. I am hated within my kind for this longing, as well as my longing for friendship." He scowled slightly, as if he had not wanted to talk about such matters but had to. 

"Is this the forest? A log?"

"It is the opening." Skullkid shrugged. He looked increasingly uncomfortable. 

Nausicaa was puzzled by this for a moment. At least until he whipped around and shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

Nekwiou rose to a kneeling position and grabbed the dagger. If he did not at least try now, the entire war would be for nothing, and Ganondorf would more than likely torture him forever for his failure.

With a loud war cry, he flung the dagger as hard as he could, wrenching out his right arm as well. He narrowed his eyes, willing it to fly straight. Willing it to hit her directly in the back of her neck.

It was dark and he could not see well, but the satisfying shriek of pain was enough to pacify him as he sank into the darkness of oblivion, wondering just how he would die to Ganondorf. If he would at all...

For even if he killed her, he may not have killed the child.

"You're dying." Skullkid said after a moment. "Hurry up. Mayhaps the Deku Tree can comfort you in some way."

She shuddered, wondering if the creature had any emotions at all. The dagger was embedded into her back, missing the target of he neck but just as deadly.

"What about the child?" Skullkid asked faintly as he led her animal down the path. She could barely answer due to the pain from the knife.

"Any minute..."

Skullkid grunted in annoyance. "Hurry up you stupid pack-animal." He muttered to no one in particular, seeing as he wasn't looking at the horse at all but up at the sky. The only image that flashed through his mind was that of the Gerudian youth, taking his place at the throne and ruling all of the land, bringing it to ultimate Hell.

The Deku Tree stood tall and proud and silent in the corner of the forest, undisturbed on the outside yet panicking on the inside of the war outside. Was it possible the war could enter the wood? Where the only inhabitants other than those of the Lost Woods were children, the oldest no more than eleven?

He was a wise tree, knowing much before it ever happened. And he did know of the man called Ganondorf. He had felt the disturbance of the spirits in the winds the moment he was born seventeen years ago. 

The tree was hundreds of years old, and yet....that was the only time the spirits and fairies had ever been in such a panic. It could only mean the beginning of an intense evil, one so powerful that be being simply bought into the world was absolute death for many. 

And now he wanted to rule.

At that moment, a horse's whinny broke the silence of the forest and the tree's branches stirred. What was a horse doing here? Did it mean that someone had found a way in?

"There's a horse here!" young Mido ran up to the tree, collapsing onto a root. He was always one to state the obvious. "He's going to kill everyone!" he said after a moment, sitting up. 

Suddenly a pure gray horse burst into view, shaking water from it's head irritably. He slowed to a stop several feet before the nearest root of the Great Deku Tree and calmly began to eat, as if the battles behind it had never happened.

"I beg your pardon." A Skullkid said after a moment, stepping our behind the creature. "but this here woman is the cause of this war. She is the one who is meant to have a child who shall ultimately kill Ganondorf. Her child may come at any minute and she is dying. She wishes to leave her child here to grow, where it is safe."

"No!" Mido cried. "A Hylian child here shall cause a great war! It will be obvious he is different from us. He shall age while we do not. Ganondorf could pick him out in seconds!" he said frantically.

The Skullkid scowled. "You always were the greedy one, Mido. You are still the 'leader' of the Kokiri. He can not take that place even from you."

"Let the girl speak." The Deku Tree said after a moment. 

Nausicaa, wavering under consciousness, stirred at the sound of a tree speaking. It had a deep voice, one that caused all of the air to vibrate strongly. And yet, it was comforting.

The clock struck midnight as she awoke.

Thirteen minutes past midnight, a child was bought into the world, secluded in a forest surrounded by war. 

And fourteen minutes past midnight, Nausicaa died. But not before vowing to the tree that her child would never bring harm to any inhabitant of the forest. 

"And so be it." the tree had murmured. 

**Chapter 3**

"Move it, Formori." Ganondorf hissed, kicking his black horse. "I have never seen such pathetic carnage in my life. This was meant to be a war, it was merely a skirmish. There was not even a winning side." He muttered under his breath, ignoring the pain of the deep wound going from his ear to halfway down the side of his neck. "I never even tried to kill that bastard anyhow." He said to no one, although his horse snorted in reply. 

"He failed, didn't he?" he went on. "That good-for-nothing Zora prince failed. I'm sure of it. If he's not dead, I shall have to kill him myself." He smiled faintly at the prospect of killing someone else. 

Nekwiou stirred slightly, cradling his left arm. He raised his head after a moment and glanced around. It was daylight. He had survived so far. He pulled himself into a crouching position, surveying the land around him. 

Coughing slightly, he rubbed his neck, feeling the deep dents that scarred the smooth skin. What had he been attacked by? A skullkid? He could not even remember....

A sudden noise caused him to spring to his feet. The ground felt strange beneath his feet, for his blood had soaked into the ground and had done strange things to the grass, unused to the thick blue blood of a Zora. 

It was a horse he had heard. Coming from the valley, which could only mean....

Ganondorf. 

There would be no more living to see another day. Never again would he be able to return to his domain. It was over. He had failed.

Ganondorf yanked his horse into a stop, smirking down at the Zora. "So, Nekwiou, we meet again. It is a true pity that you did fail indeed. I would not have minded fighting beside you when I reign Hyrule. It is only a matter of time now. Before this land is mine."

"I'm sorry, Master."

Ganondorf sneered. "You think I care how damn sorry you are? You failed. I see no body anywhere. And you apologizing is only proof of your failure. Did you succeed at all?" he raised an eyebrow.

Nekwiou jerked his head up. "I killed her with her own dagger. But her horse ran into the forest. So there is no body..." he trailed off.

"Ah...I see. And how is it she did not fall off of her horse?"

"I am not sure. Horses are funny animals. I am not used to them, living in the water." Nekwiou said bravely, figuring he was dead anyway. And being rude to Ganondorf no longer mattered.

"I see you have been kicked by one of these 'funny animals'." Ganondorf scowled, dismounting and patting Formori's head lightly. The horse's red eyes flashed.

"I see the king ripped out face open." He muttered.

"Yes, he did. But only because I let him. He's worse off. It was a mere skirmish. Next time there will be a death." He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

The Zora nodded numbly. 

"I'm glad you understand. And if I were not in such a rush, your death would be a lot harsher."

Nekwiou jumped.

"You thought you would live?" he strode forward several steps, unsheathing his double-bladed sword. It was well over six feet long, nothing but deadly.

"My minions do not fail." Ganondorf growled. "Only their lives do."

The Zora never had a chance to figure out what had been meant by that statement. 

For at that moment, the ground exploded with blood, so it seemed. Thick blue blood, running from a series of deep wounds already littering his body.

Ganondorf laughed at the look of shock on Nekwiou's face as he ran his hand down the blade of his sword, cleaning it of the blood. The Zora was dead in seconds however, and the flow of blood stopped. He sloshed through the blue liquid before mounting his horse. Never in his life had he killed something with so much blood. "Perhaps that is why the Lake Hylia is blue..." he laughed.

"He's so young though, can you not age him a few years so he can at least fit in?" Skullkid sighed, propping up his head on his wrists. "Besides, who's going to watch him while he's so little?"

"I will." The Deku Tree sighed. "He shall stay here for seven or eight years."

"Stay where?"

"Here..." The Tree thundered, lifting up one of it's roots carefully. Skullkid starred for a few minutes. 

"It's a cave...he's going to live in a cave?"

"You have done your job here, Skullkid. You have saved his life last night. I will make sure he will not forget you, now return to the Woods...there is nothing more to be done now."

Skullkid, not bothering to argue as he normally did, shrugged and vanished.

"His name is Link." The tree said to no one in particular, although all the fairies around him listened. "For he is the missing Link in the land of Hyrule. He is a child of destiny..."

A small light blue fairy by the name of Navi flickered her light several times. 

**Chapter 4**

Nine Years Later.....

Saria awoke that morning with a start. She glanced around her house quickly before shrugging and stepping outside. More than likely it was someone shouting outside or something, as it often was in the forest. There was no one, however, and she decided that it was probably just a strange dream she had had. She sighed and look up at the sky, trying to remember. She had strange dreams almost every night, and usually remembered them throughout the day.

"Hey Saria!" Kamie cried. 

Saria smiled and waved at her friend. "Hi..."

"Have you heard the news?"

"No..."

"O! There's a new Kokiri! The Deku Tree told Mido to spread the word last night."

"Really?" Saria cried. It was a rarity for new Kokiris to enter the forest, seeing as they never aged and they had long life spans. It had been nine years since there had been a death in the forest at all, and this was to a Hylian, who had been wounded in battle. 

Kamie ran off after a few minutes of silence, most likely to see if anyone else did not know yet. Saria sighed and headed off to the Lost Woods. She would eat later, but right now she wanted to think. The Sacred Forest Meadow deep within the Woods was her hideout place, where she always went to be alone. Mido constantly made fun of her about it, but was there anything wrong with wanting silence now and again?

The wind blew her green hair across her face and she brushed it back behind her pointed ear again. It was un-naturally windy, perhaps it would rain later. Now that she minded, she liked rain. It made the forest come alive more, and the spirits in the air whispered louder in the Sacred Forest Meadow.

The small girl strained her ears, listening. All she could hear was the echo of her ocarina. She sighed. The spirits were quiet today. "I wonder what that new boy is like." She said to nobody in particular. "I don't even know him yet, and already something feels wrong....not quite evil, but different all the same. Kind of like how...I am different..."

She stopped with a sigh. She would always be different from the other Kokiri, she knew that. The rest of them were entirely carefree, and never curious about the outside world. They were never worried about war, and were never swept away by the wonder of a new tree in the woods. They never talked to the Skullkids, who were more lonely than anything else. She always felt in tune with the forest, and felt that she didn't need anyone to survive. 

"They are speaking!" her fairy suddenly cried. She jumped up and closed her eyes. 

__

"This new child, he is a Hylian..." one muttered.

__

"Ah...the one that the war was over several years back!" another nodded.

__

"But he shall bring war to the land!" the first one again.

__

"As if Ganondorf has not already done so..." A third laughed.

__

"Yes yes! Remember how he tore through here a while back, searching for the child?"

"And he was too well hidden?"

"Did he not kill a few fairies, just to warn the Deku Tree?"

"I didn't hear that..." yet another whispered.

At this point, Saria cut in. "He is not a Kokiri?"

__

"No! He is a Hylian!"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Saria asked quickly.

__

"They say his mother is a foreigner."

"Remember that story that was going around twenty or so years back? About the changeling child who shall save Hyrule?"

"You idiot! His mother died! He is not a changeling!"

"What does it matter? He does not belong here!"

"What harm can he bring?" Saria chided.

__

"Nothing at all! It's just...strange..."

"Is it true he is the Hero of Time?"

Silence followed this statement. Saria finally answered in a quivering voice. "If he truly is the Hero of Time...That means he shall have to leave soon. And save the world, doesn't it?

__

"Possibly, but he will be different."

"He will make few friends. It is obvious he is a special child."

"Have you met him?"

"Yes..."

"I will be his friend!" Saria said defiantly.

__

"That's a lot to put on yourself."

"You don't even know him!"

"What have I told you? She's the Forest Sage!"

The wind blew again, and all of the spirits vanished. "Wait!" Saria cried, confused thoughts flooding into her mind. She, Saria, the Forest Sage? How could that be possible? She was so different though...even she herself knew that.

Saria trudged slowly through the woods back to her house. Was everything the spirits said true? They were known to exaggerate greatly, but the fact that they all agreed on everything meant something had to be right. 

"Oh what does it matter if he's a Hylian?" she muttered. "And the Hero of Time? everyone should be glad! It's not like it's a hidden fact that Ganondorf is stirring trouble. There hasn't been peace in this land since he was born twenty something years ago..."

She bit her lip. "And what about me being a sage? How can that be? I can't take on such a destiny...not alone..."

She walked on in silence until she reached her the entrance back into Kokiri Forest and out of the Lost Woods. "He's probably here by now..." she muttered to herself.

"Who?" a voice said behind her.

She jumped, then regained her posture and turned around. Before her stood a boy that she had never seen before. He immediately looked away. "Am I wrong to be in here?"

"No...this is the Lost Woods. We can come here. Are you the new boy?"

He shrugged. "I would guess so...my name is Link...but I came here to be alone."

Saria frowned, then she realized something. "Where is your fairy?" she self-consciously reached up and grabbed her own fairy. She had never seen anyone without one before, and it was as bad as seeing someone without a head.

"I don't have one..." he shrugged.

"You weren't just...there with one?"

"What do you mean?" he turned to face her properly now, his blue eyes wide with confusion.

"Well, all of us just have one...all of us Kokiri elves."

"I don't." He pouted, kicking at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, still frightened at the sight of this half-boy.

"What's you name?' he said pointedly as he frowned, obviously hating sympathy. 

"Saria."

"Saria?" he repeated. "Are you friends with Mido? He was the one who was making fun of me."

"Mido is a big bully. He's wicked arrogant. Just ignore him." Saria said sharply, wishing she had more of value she could tell him.

Link nodded. "Do you want to see my new house?"

Saria smiled. Hylian or not, he seemed a lot kinder than most Kokiris. Perhaps one day she would teach him how to talk to the spirits in the woods....

**Chapter 5**

****

One Year Passes....

"Link!" Saria cried. "Wake up!"

"I'm already awake!" he called from his house.

"Then come on down!" she smirked. He hated waking up, and he constantly lied about it.

"Ok..."

Ten minutes later, he jumped over the railing and landed beside her. "Told you I was already awake." 

"I'm going to the sacred Forest Meadow again. Want to come? Maybe the spirits will allow you to listen today..." She had spent the last few months trying to get the spirits to trust the boy, but none had yet. They were shy though, and she could never understand why they talked to her. She had chosen to ignore the idea of her being a Sage. Besides, the past ten years had been peaceful, and no one spoke of Ganondorf anymore. There was even the possibility of him being dead.

Although few believed that. Many thought he was simply biding his time, waiting till the king finally dropped his guard.

"I had that dream again today..." Link said suddenly.

"Which one?" Saria jerked out of her trance.

"The one about that man...what did you say his name was? Ganondorf? Well...it was the same one. Just him brining hell down on the land, and I just standing in the corner watching. Helpless to do anything without a weapon. And then he chased that girl off..."

"Zelda, the princess."

"Yea...do you think it means anything?"

Saria furiously shrugged, not wanting to tell him of her own dream and frighten him farther. 

"You're not telling me something." Link said quietly.

She nodded, feeling a single tear. Link was her best friend, her only good friend, and she hated to keep anything from him.

"What?"

"I've been having dreams too." She said finally. "Ever since the day you came here, about a year ago..."

"The same thing?"

"I'm not sure. It's about me being trapped in the Forest temple, being held captive by this ghost. The ghost of Ganondorf...but he's alive in my dream as well...And it's dark and cold and wet in there. And I'm all alone and...." she broke off, sobbing.

Link acted quickly. He hopped over the rock dividing them and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Ganondorf can't get into the woods. Remember? The Deku tree promised we would be safe. Who knows if he's even alive anymore?"

"He is! I know he is! I can tell....the world is in fear!" she cried, wiping the tears from her eyes angrily. "He wouldn't just die! He's too strong!"

"Then...I'll protect you!" Link said loudly, trying to look as grown-up as he could.

Saria smiled weakly, "But you yourself you were helpless against him without a weapon..."

Link stopped. "Well...uh..."

"Besides..." Saria turned serious again, standing up and continuing the walk to the Lost Woods. "Something tells me that in my dream, it was all a trap to kill you."

Link's eyes widened for half a second. "Really? But what does he want with me?"

The look on his face was so surprised she had to laugh. "Forget it. It's just a dream. Maybe you'll be able to talk to the spirits today."

"Maybe they can tell us what the meaning of your dream is!" Link jogged a minute to catch up with her.

She sighed. He just couldn't drop the possibility of adventure.

The meadow was empty, as usual. The Skullkids rarely ventured as far as the Forest temple in the center of it, and no other Kokiri ever bothered with the ancient building. It was Saria's alone, and now Link's as well.

She sat down promptly on the ground and Link followed her lead. He looked up at the sky and fell onto his back. "I wonder if it will rain..."

She shrugged and pulled out her ocarina, already playing her song over in her mind. It was the song that the spirits always responded too.

__

Please let them talk to Link...she thought as she played the song several times.

__

"Have you heard yet?"

"Yes, yes! It is awful!"

"Ganondorf has left his home valley!"

"Upon his horse that does not tire."

"Don't you listen?"

"Ganondorf is coming!"

"So you say..."

"They say he wants to open the Temple of Time!"

"What would the point of that be?"

"He's the seventh sage, of course!"

"Who is the sage of time anyhow?"

"Ganondorf, of course!"

Saria gasped. "But he's against us!"

__

"So you know you are a sage now?"

"No!" Saria shouted. "But the sages are good."

__

"Ah...things change though..."

"He wants to rule. How can he rule unless he has the Master Sword?"

"That's stupid! He has his own weapons!"

"What is that I hear?"

"A horse? I hear a horse?"

"A horse that never tires?"

The air was suddenly filled with tiny laughter.

__

"A horse is a horse!"

"They all sound the same!"

"Do they always talk like this?' Link whispered. "I mean, all I can hear is laughing..."

"They gossip." Saria whispered back.

"So I've guessed." Link burst into laughter and fell back again. Saria sighed and stood up, starring at her friend as he rolled around on the ground.

__

"Watch it child! Your tunic may ride up!"

"Tsk, bringing a boy child in our domain."

"A Hylian at that."

"Better than a Gerudian."

"Or a horse that never tires..."

"I seriously hear a horse!" 

They suddenly vanished.

"O god..." Saria gasped. "What if Ganondorf is coming today?"

"How can that be?" Link began walking quickly toward the entrance though. Saria jumped after him. 

"If he's there..." he stopped. "He...is it me he's looking for?"

"Who knows who he is looking for? Just do not tell a soul about what we heard..."

"What you heard, Saria..."

Saria sighed. "You still did not hear?"

"What did they say?"

"It does not matter. Just run."

Link followed her meekly. She was getting frantic, running through the woods, jumping over everything that got in her way. "I am glad I do not wear a dress like most Hylians." She muttered.

"Saria!" A skullkid leapt from the trees before them. Link stumbled back. It was only his third time seeing one of the creatures, and he was still wary of them. This one had a weapon. A long whip hung by his side, one that shone and glinted in a thousand shades of green.

"What is it?" Saria gasped. "Is what the spirits.....is that true?"

"I do not pay attention to them. But there is trouble."

"What is going on?" Link cried in frustration.

"Ah...Link. That is your name? I have forgotten. I knew your mother." The Skullkid smirked, although his mouth was barely visible.

"You did? Who was she?" Link and Saria cried at once.

The Skullkid laughed and vanished in a flash. "You shall know one day..."

"Did you know my father?" Link cried.

Only silence followed. 

"He is probably lying. He is ever a trickster. It seems he is the worst of all the Skullkids about lying and stealing." Saria sighed. "Of course he was lying. He was lying about trouble in the forest as well."

"Are you hiding something from me again?"

"No." Saria shook her head slowly.

**Chapter 6**

Link and Saria stepped back into the forest slowly. The air was tense. Tense with spirits.

The girl suddenly tilted her head forward and gasped. She had never heard the spirits speak in the forest before.

__

"He was here..."

"He went to the Deku Tree..."

"He wanted the Stone..."

"He cursed the Tree! The Tree shall die now!"

"The other Kokiris never saw him. He must have used a spell or something... For no one noticed him at all. Not even when he yelled."

"We are not lying now, for we saw it. All of it."

"He is evil...can you not feel the evil in the air that remains?"

"Never in Hyrule has there been such a great evil. And it is only one man too."

"There is only one hope now."

"Link...."

"Link, the Hero of Time, the Child of Destiny..."

"Let the Tree break it to him."

"He must not know yet..."

"Link..."

They faded as quickly as they came. Saria sank to the ground, trembling with fear. So it was true. They were not lying now. Ganondorf had began his rampage. Link would begin his destiny. It was only so long until she would begin her imprisonment.

And what of the Tree? Was he truly cured? Would he perish as well? Would Link die? What would become of the forest? What would become of her?

Miles away, in a remote valley, a large building stood firm. In the exact center of it stood a slim and dark castle. Home of the King of the Gerudians. And soon of Hyrule. Home of the great Ganondorf, whose parents were unknown and whose powers were only beginning to be discovered. 

Never had Hyrule seen such a man of evil power. His enemy had survived, and now he was older. But not yet old enough to battle. 

Ganondorf sat in his throne silently. The room was dark and empty, as he liked it. He hated people near him, and he preferred the darkness. The darkness would not dullen his thoughts or his power, only strengthen them.

His deep red eyes suddenly cracked open, first narrow slits, then wider. They were the eyes of the devil.

"It has begun." He whispered.

The sun was setting now. And no one noticed the small girl crouched on the hill before the entrance to the Lost Woods, crying softly for everything she ever knew. 

No one noticed but Link, who stood watching her, guarding her from anyone who came near. Or anything. He knew nothing of his destiny, nothing of his fate. But he knew one thing. He knew that it was in hands, whatever it was.

And he was ready.


End file.
